


I Warned You: Do Not Make an Enemy of Me

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is the diva of the resistance, Ben never became Kylo, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, the beginning of a beautiful hateship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assume that Leia managed to prevent Snoke from ever affecting Ben as a kid--at what point do Hux and Kylo encounter each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Warned You: Do Not Make an Enemy of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Warned You: Do Not Make an Enemy of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060616) by [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose). 



 

If this doesn't work, listen [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-960449258/i-warned-you-do-not-make-an-enemy-of-me). Download [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_oWObDIVMkBOWhDWTVnS3d1bjQ/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
